Conventional hand or machine woven sisal mats, carpets and rugs are hand painted with acrylic paints to produce images thereon or made with limited color creel which allows for very limited color in the woven sisal.
Also, there are problems with the old carpet weaving conventions. Creating designs using the old loom weaving methods are three-fold.                1. The fineness and detail of the design (dots per inch) are tied into and dependent upon the construction of the weave.        2. Aspect ratio of dots per inch (DPI) is arbitrary and makes it difficult to turn designs at 90° on a carpet web.        3. The same design cannot be created on multiple weave constructions without design modification or in essence a new design for each construction nor can the same design be run on multiple weave constructions consecutively without stopping the loom. For example, the same design cannot be created on a woven loop or cut-loop construction in the same run without stopping the loom.        